


Woken

by Exactlywhat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exactlywhat/pseuds/Exactlywhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sooner we leave this planet, the better."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skywinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywinder/gifts).



> A fic for Starfire201. She requested some time ago a Starscream/Skyfire fic, but said it didn't have to be a romance... I, apparently, am in a dark mood at the moment. This came out. It _is_ a one-shot. Or, at least, I don't intend to write more. But anyways, enjoy!

**_Woken_ **

Skyfire set down gently behind his Seeker companion. The clack of his thrusters against the metal surface of the planet was loud in the silent atmosphere. The gray sky loomed overhead, and he almost had to fight down claustrophobia, something that never should have struck him while standing with an unobstructed route to the sky and the stars. 

“Skyfire?” a scratchy voice murmured from next to him, loud in the quiet.

“Yes, Starscream?”

“This place...”

“Something is not right,” the shuttle said, nodding to his companion. 

The smaller flier sidled closer, thruster-pedes scraping noisily on the flat metal of the ground. Starscream's wings twitched erratically, as though shaking off something disgusting. “The air is all wrong.”

And he was right. Chemically speaking, everything was fine. No strange elements. Nothing toxic to their systems. Nothing that would harm them in any way. 

But there was something oppressive about it. A dark, creeping sickness that seemed to ride on the stagnant breeze. 

“I don't like it,” Starscream said, moving even closer to his partner. 

“I don't either. But we have our orders.”

A black helm nodded uneasily. “Yes. Let's move quickly. I would like to be back in space as soon as possible.”

“Agreed. Samples, then we go.”

Quickly, movements smoothed with vorns of practice and experience, the two fliers unsubspaced vials, jars, boxes, and tools used to collect samples. The air samples and surface samples were easy enough to get. 

Then they had to get the samples from a lower layer of the planet. 

This was always a more difficult thing to do, especially for the two fliers, and even more so on a metal planet. 

Slowly, they began walking over the surface of the planet, unwilling to fly in the dense, clinging air, searching for a cave, a tunnel, for something that would lead them down to where they could get the samples their funders demanded. 

They found one eventually, and slowly crept down it. The oppressive atmosphere of the planet was even worse down here, with the tons of metal hovering over them.

Starscream shuddered and stepped closer to the shuttle once again, close enough that their wings bumped with every step. 

“Let's hurry,” the Seeker said, voice quiet and raspy. 

“Yes. The sooner we leave this planet, the better.”

And so they hurried, scraping off a thin shaving of the metal, tucking it into a sterile jar, then beating a hasty retreat, first from the tunnel, then from the planet. 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

Deep within the core of the metal planet the two explorer-scientists had just vacated, something stirred. A dark light flickered to life, and circuits long unused hummed to life. In the darkness of space, a monster woke. 

.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.oOo.

In his office, Sentinel Prime sat, shuddering, at his desk. His hands clutched desperately at the arm-rests of his chair, and his optics were almost white with fear. The Matrix was humming in his chassis, his spark flaring uneasily next to it. 

_He has woken,_ a voice whispered. _Unicron has woken._


End file.
